


A Café Down the Street

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief summary of Greg and John's retired life in the country running a small café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Café Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notluvulongtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notluvulongtime/gifts).



> I like this! I might write more on it... ehe, enjoy!

It starts as a small dream between the two of them. Greg had talked about it to John about it a year before his retirement. “We should open a small café,” he says. “Sherlock offered to loan me money if we agreed to it – but only if both of us agree.”

John looks confused at this. “Why a café?”

In response comes a tiny shrug. “I always thought of opening one up during my retirement.”

The statement in and of itself sparks the dreaded ‘retirement’ discussion. Greg’s eyes are getting weak, and his joints ache more, and when John brings the information up in concern on opening the restaurant, Greg just scoffs.

So, they do it.

A small one in the country two years later, far from the smog and busy London life, and Greg is happy. John is happy seeing Greg happy, and chips in whenever he can by cleaning, waiting tables, and restocking.

Greg is a wonderful cook, despite being a bit slow, but the quality makes up for the speed. Throughout the years, employees come and go. Most are teenagers whom need a job over the summer or need work experience. An inspiring actor worked there once between jobs. John still wonders about how his career has gone since he’s left.

Rosie, their daughter, comes in often with her two sons, Connie and Joey. John spoils them rotten, giving them free muffins whenever they walk in the door.  Greg gives each his obligatory two quid. By now, they’ve saved up over 700 quid each. Connie brags about getting the newest game console. Joey just wants some peace from his little brother.

Their favorite customer is a busy woman who sits at the same table every day, orders the same coffee and muffin, and works at her laptop for two hours straight. She always compliments Greg on the coffee and muffins before leaving.

At the end of the day, after closing up the shop, John and Greg curl up on their sofa together, in a small, cozy house just a couple miles down the road, and watch the fire.

It repeats for ten years.

At ten years and two months, the café goes under new management, though John still visits every now and then.

He brings back one last muffin and coffee for Greg. It tastes exactly how he last remembered it.


End file.
